Haruko Momoi
Tokyo, Japan |Died = |Instrument = Vocals, Keytar |Genre = |Occupation = Musician, Songwriter, Seiyū |Years_active = |Label = avex mode |Associated_acts = |URL = momoi.com | Notable_instruments = }} is a Japanese voice actress (seiyū) and singer/songwriter. She was born in Tokyo, Japan and is affectionately referred to as 'Halko' by her fans, a nickname she gave herself which is inspired by HAL 9000, the onboard computer of the Discovery in 2001: A Space Odyssey. Her blood type is O and she is 160 cm (5'3") tall. Summary Career Haruko took interest in personal computers from a young age and studied personal computer communications during her high school years. After she graduated from Tokyo Metropolitan Yoyogi High School, her articles and writing on her online blog caught the attention of the chief editor of the Weekly ASCII magazine. Eventually she was offered a job as a writer for the magazine.桃井はるこのほめぱげ Profile Page During the late nineties, Haruko began singing and doing live performances on the streets of Harajuku and Akihabara. She then debuted her single "Mail Me," a cover version of which appears in the movie Suicide Circle in 2000. Soon after, she debuted as a seiyū for her role as Komugi Nakahara in The SoulTaker. In 2002, she paired with Masaya Koike to form the duo UNDER17 and together performed songs for various video games, adult games and anime. After their last album "Best Album 3 ~Soshite Densetsu e...~" and a live tour of the same name, UNDER17 separated in 2004 citing creative differences, and the two musicians have since gone their separate ways. She continued on with her solo singing career and in 2006, was signed under avex mode as a music composer and singer. In 2007, Halko published an autobiography entitled "Akihaba-LOVE", in which she tells of the major experiences that shaped her life, mainly those that were important in constructing her career as a musician and voice actress, but it also includes anecdotes from her childhood and stories of friendship, as well as personal opinions on different aspects of anime fandom.Paranda.net: Momoi CD, Otakon loot, and other things Personal *Masumi Asano and Sakura Nogawa often voice roles in the same anime series as Haruko and also feature one another in their songs. *She enjoys watching baseball and has been a fan of the Tokyo Yakult Swallows since her youth. Recently, however, she has become a fan of the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles since their first year of debut in 2004 and is also part of their fan club. *Her favorite food is curry-flavored udon. *She favors playing the Roland AX-1 keytar during her live performances and often models with it for album covers, photos, and in her PVs. Alternatively, she also uses the Yamaha KX5 for its light weight. *One of her hobbies include collecting t-shirts, especially from the MARS SIXTEEN brand. She has also collaborated with the company to produce the shirts sold on her tour. *Since her elementary school years, she has had to commute to Akihabara and has also held part-time jobs there while growing up. She has claimed on her radio programs that her exposure to Akihabara has led her to become a self-proclaimed otaku. *Fellow seiyū Saeko Chiba attended high school with Haruko, but the two were never formally acquainted. Haruko admitted she would've liked to gotten to know Saeko better since she knew Saeko had already begun her career in entertainment. Performance Leading roles in bold. Anime ;2001 *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (Ai Hayakawa) *''The SoulTaker'' (Komugi Nakahara) ;2002 *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (Chika Minazuki) *''Galaxy Angel A'' (Announcer) *''Gravion'' (Doria) *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' (Maru) ;2003 *''Ai Yori Aoshi:Enishi'' (Chika Minazuki) *''Bottle Fairy'' (Tama-chan) *''D.C.: Da Capo'' (Utamaru) *''Popotan'' (Mii) *''Mahoromatic: Summer Special'' (Shi Ho) *''Mouse'' (Samantha Morijima in Ep. 12) ;2004 *''DearS'' (China) *''Gravion Zwei'' (Doria) *''Kujibiki Unbalance'' (Shinobu Enomoto) *''Paranoia Agent'' (Maromi) *''Ragnarok The Animation'' (Maya) *''Ryūsei Sentai Musumet'' (Kō Saotome) ;2005 *''D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season'' (Utamaru) ;2006 *''Blackjack 21'' (Suzie) *''Lovely Idol'' (Mai Nonomiya) *''Magikano'' (Marin Nijihara) ;2007 *''Code-E'' (Keiko Komatsuna) *''Prism Ark'' (Filia) *''Seto no Hanayome'' (San Seto) ;2008 *''Mission-E'' (Keiko Komatsuna) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Anise Tatlin) OVA *''Majokko Tsukune-chan'' (Tsukune) *''Netrun-mon'' (Chiyu) *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' (Komugi Nakahara/Magical Nurse Komugi) *''Nurse Witch Komugi-Chan Magikarte Z'' (Komugi Nakahara/Magical Nurse Komugi) *''Moekan'' (Moe no Mikoto) Anime Movie *''Camp Pikachu'' (Wynaut) Games *''Baldr Force EXE'' (Baschiera) *''BALDR BULLET "REVELLION"'' (Asou Natsume) *''D.C.P.S.: Da Capo Plus Situation'' (Utamaru) *''D.C. Four Seasons: Da Capo Four Seasons'' (Utamaru) *''DearS'' (China) *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' (Komugi Nakahara/Magical Nurse Komugi) *''Prism Ark'' (Filia) *''Prism Ark -AWAKE-'' (Filia) *''Steins;Gate'' (Feiris Nyannyan) *''Stella Deus: The Gate of Eternity'' (Tia) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Anise Tatlin) *''Tales of Fandom Vol.2'' (Anise Tatlin) Miscellaneous *''Kawaii! JeNny'' (Sister B) Radio *''Kageyama ☆ Momoi no Baisoku Moe-Chan Neru'' *''Popo-Radi'' (Ended) *''Ragnarok Online: THE RADIO'' (Ended) *''Ura Momoi'' (Ended) *''Prism Knight'' (Ended) *''TOKYO→NIIGATA MUSIC CONVOY'' (January, 2006) *''Momoi Haruko no Chō! Momoi'' *''Momoi Haruko no Radio ☆ UP DATE'' (Ended) *''avex presents Momoi Haruko no NikoNiko RADIO'' *''avex presents Momoi Haruko no FumuFumu RADIO'' *''Seto no Hanayome: Yomeiri Radio'' (Ended) Drama CD *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' series (Chika Minazuki) *''Tales of the Abyss'' series (Anise Tatlin) *''Prism Ark Special Sound Package'' (Filia) *''Prism Ark Drama CD: Sister Hell Prism Variation'' (Filia) *''Ragnarok The Animation Ver.1-Ver.3'' (Maya) *''Poporaji'' (Mii) Television *''D's Garage21'' (TV Asahi, ended) *''Anime TV'' (Guest) *''AniPara Music-place'' (Guest) *''Geki☆Ten'' (Guest) *''Akiba!AKIBA☆AkibaThe title of the show is literally "Akiba" spelled differently three times in hiragana, English, and katakana respectively. (Guest) *Anime Tengoku'' (Guest, regular from October 2007) *''HOT WAVE'' (TVS, guest) *''JoyPopTune'' (TVS) *''@Tunes.'' (tvk, guest) Discography Singles } |- | October 19, 2005 || WONDER MOMO-i~New recording~ |- | November 8, 2006 || |- | December 6, 2006 || |- | December 27, 2006 || Enter! |- | March 28, 2007 || |- | October 10, 2007 || Party! |- | October 25, 2007 || |- | October 25, 2007 || Ｒ・Ｇ・Ｂ… |- | November 14, 2007 || |- | April 29, 2009 || |- | June 17, 2009 || |} Albums } |- | March 21, 2007 || |- | June 8, 2007 || |- | June 20, 2007 || |- | March 5, 2008 || Sunday early morning |- | December 3, 2008 || more&more quality RED ~Anime song cover~ |- | December 3, 2008 || more&more quality WHITE ~Self song cover~ |- | September 30, 2009 || |- | September 15, 2010 || |} Anime Singles } |- | April 25, 2007 || Romantic Summer |- | May 23, 2007 || your gravitation |- | August 22, 2007 || Dan Dan Dan |- | August 27, 2008 || Feel So Easy |} DVD *''momo-i Live DVD'' (avex mode) *''Haruko☆UP DATE'' (Pony Canyon) *''CLIP BEST'' (avex mode) :Simultaneous release with the album Sunday early morning on March 5, 2008 with the making-of of her PVs and image collection. Book * Akihaba LOVE ~Akihabara to issho ni otona ni natta~ Convention appearances 2010]] Momoi has appeared in various convention concerts outside of Japan. To date, she has visited the United States, Germany, Canada, Mexico, Finland and the United Kingdom. *Anime Expo 2007, Long Beach, California: June 29 - July 2, 2007Halko Momoi Concert - Anime Expo 2007 - Anime News Network *Connichi 2007, Kassel, Germany: September 7 - September 9, 2007Voice Actor Halko Momoi Live at Connichi 2007 *Anime North 2008, Toronto, Canada: May 23 - May 25, 2008Anime North to Host Voice Actress/Singer Halko Momoi - Anime News NetworkAnime North - Halko Momoi's Personal Blog (Japanese Only) *Connichi 2008, Kassel, Germany: September 12 - September 14, 2008Connichi 2008 Musical Guests *FanimeCon 2009, San Jose, California: May 22 - May 25, 2009 *Aya Revolution 2009, Coventry, United Kingdom: August 14 - August 16, 2009 *Anime Vegas 2009, Las Vegas, Nevada: September 5 - September 7, 2009 *FanimeCon 2010, San Jose, California: May 28 - May 31, 2010 *Desucon 2010, Lahti, Finland: June 12 - June 13, 2010 *Momo-i Night Fest 2010, Las Vegas, Nevada: June, 19 2010 *J-popcon 2010, Copenhagen, Denmark: November, 13 2010 References External links * Momoi Haruko Official Website ** Right Gauge ** momoi halko's ho-me pa-ge ** Momoi Haruko Official Blog ** Momoi Haruko Online Diary * momoi.info * * *J!-ENT Special Feature Article & Interview: Momoi Halko (2007) 25-page J!-ENT Special Feature *A public statement from Momoi Halko to her American fans J!-ENT - July 2007 *Exclusive Momoi Halko Interview at FanimeCon 2009 The-O Network Online ** Japanese Version Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese singer-songwriters Category:Japanese voice actors de:Haruko Momoi es:Haruko Momoi fr:Haruko Momoi ko:모모이 하루코 it:Haruko Momoi ja:桃井はるこ fi:Haruko Momoi sv:Haruko Momoi zh:桃井晴子